


first (and last) kiss

by murasakibabe



Series: i don't need your touch, but i want your love [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but they love each other - Freeform, slightly OOC, they are both asexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasakibabe/pseuds/murasakibabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seijuuro hated being out of the loop. He hated lacking the experience that his peers have and he hated feeling as if he were missing out on important things. Although he has many admirers and several classmates whom he considers acquaintances of a sort, Akashi has never had the opportunity—or the urge—to kiss someone.</p><p>He hated not knowing what the experience felt like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first (and last) kiss

**Author's Note:**

> short drabbley thing about ace akamuro basically

Akashi Seijuuro hated being out of the loop. He hated lacking the experience that his peers have and he hated feeling as if he were missing out on important things. Although he has many admirers and several classmates whom he considers acquaintances of a sort, Akashi has never had the opportunity—or the urge—to kiss someone.

He hated not knowing what the experience felt like.

 

“Atsushi, can you lean down?” Akashi asks the taller boy after practice one day.

“Huh? Why?” Murasakibara absently inquires as his shoulders are already hunching over to level his face to Akashi’s.

“Please do not panic, I just want to try something,” Akashi‘s voice is steady and slow, but the pitch is slightly higher than the soothing, yet threatening, tone it usually carries. He reaches up to place his imperceptibly shaky hands around the back of Murasakibara’s neck and inhales calming breath.

“Aka-chin? Are you nervous?” Murasakibara pondered out loud with a small worried line between his eyebrows.

Akashi’s breath cascades around Murasakibara’s lips in a large exhale before his own mouth follows it without time to second guess himself. For several seconds, both boys are frozen with the only points of contact being their lips and Akashi’s hands on Murasakibara’s neck.

 _I’m sure there is supposed to be some sort of movement happening here._ The thought passes through Akashi’s mind almost fleetingly, but it spurs him into opening his mouth very slightly and closing it again before repeating the action. It made Akashi feel . . . nothing—except for slightly uncomfortable.

Murasakibara lifted his hands to place them gently on Akashi’s shoulders and tried to angle his head to make a better fit for his mouth against Akashi’s. While slightly more natural in position, Akashi still didn’t feel the sparks or see the fireworks that he has read that he was supposed to feel when kissing the person you like.

And Akashi did like Atsushi. Although unmotivated and slightly childish, he was talented and passionate, in his own unique way. The way he moans and grumbles about practices and exerting effort always contradicts with the way a small, barely noticeable fire stirs within his eyes when matched with a strong opponent. Akashi knows that for all that Atsushi complains about basketball, he loves the sport as much as an unwilling prodigy can love what they excel at. Akashi acknowledges and appreciates Atsushi’s long, graceful limbs and he can’t deny the fact that the way that, at certain angles, Atsushi’s hair falls almost elegantly across his forehead or on his shoulders.

The attraction is there, but Akashi can’t feel anything while kissing him. He tries to purse his lips in a way that would feel good, but all he feels is lips against his—no passion, no lust. Akashi breaks away from the kiss with a small huff and a nearly unnoticeable frown.

Murasakibara stands up straight and brings a self-conscious hand to his neck. “Sorry, Aka-chin. . . Was that your . . . first kiss?” he asks the slightly irritated boy while looking resolutely at the floor.

“Yes. I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable,” Akashi answers while stubbornly trying to make contact with Murasakibara’s eyes.

“It wasn’t Aka-chin that made me uncomfortable . . . I just don’t think I like kissing very much,” Murasakibara said shyly to the floor.

“Have you done it before?” Akashi inquires.

“Well, sorta. It was never with someone I like, though, so I thought maybe that was the reason I didn’t like it. But I like Aka-chin a lot and I still didn’t like it. . . I’m sorry,” he responds while finally looking into Akashi’s eyes. Murasakibara sees the muted frustration turn into shock and then transform itself into a small, rare smile that makes Akashi look his age for once.

“You don’t have to apologize, Atsushi. I didn’t really like it myself,” Akashi reassures softly, “I don’t think I’ll be doing that very often.”

Murasakibara’s face falls from his tight expression of self-doubt into a small, relaxed smile that matched Akashi’s. He reached out to clasp the smaller boy’s hand in his own and gave a small squeeze. “Hey, Aka-chin?”

“Yes, Atsushi?”

“Can we get some ice cream on our way home?”

Akashi let out an amused huff and led Murasakibara towards the gym door by his hand. “Of course. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever posting anything so im sorry if it sucks!!


End file.
